The present invention relates to temperature control devices for battery packs of vehicles.
There have been known vehicles in each of which a battery pack is mounted and an electric motor is driven by electric power supplied from the battery pack, thus travelling the vehicle.
The battery pack includes a battery and a battery case for housing the battery therein.
When temperature of a battery reduces to a low value, for example, a value lower than 0° C., an output of the battery reduces. This state is disadvantageous in exerting travelling function sufficiently.
In view of this circumstances, a technology has been proposed in which a heater is provided at a battery pack so that, at low temperature, the heater heats the battery to a temperature sufficient to take out a required output from the battery.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2013-251111